Death of John Lennon
The 'Death of John Lennon conspiracy ' suspects that 's death was linked to the reasons for being under US intelligence surveillance. Author Phil Strongman proposed that a hit was put out on Lennon, by US intelligenceStrongman, Phil. John Lennon: Life, Times and Assassination, 2010 in the course of brainwashing do to it.Dailymail UK, Was John Lennon's murderer Mark Chapman a CIA hitman? Thirty years on, there's an extraordinary new theory by TONY RENNELL, UPDATED: 20:36 EDT, 3 December 2010 Conspiracy Lennon was considered a threat to US national security by his “Anti-war songs, like “Give Peace a Chance” which didn’t exactly endear former Beatle John Lennon to the Nixon administration,” NPR reported in 2010. “In 1971, the FBI put Lennon under surveillance, and the Immigration and Naturalization Service tried to deport him a year later.”12 crazy conspiracy theories that actually turned out to be true, by Lauren Cahn Author Phil Strongman‘s 2010 theory was that US intelligence had Lennon killed, Manchurian Candidate style. For skeptics to squash this theory, they have to reinforce support for pre-meditative murder. So, Fox News posts a piece on the wife of Chapman who alleged that she knew of her husband's plot to kill Lennon, two months prior to the murder.Fox News, John Lennon's assassin's wife reveals she knew of plot to murder the Beatles star, by Melkorka Licea | New York Post How convenient that this information comes out after Strongman’s conspiracy theory in 2010. So now all of the sudden we have the wife's alleged testimony to support the case that Chapman had premeditated the murder for up to three months in advance.Wikipedia, By establishing and supporting pre-meditative murder, it becomes an attempt to squash any suspicions for a Manchurian Candidate. But it’s interesting how the NY Post, along with support from Fox News, have chosen to describe the death of Lennon as an “assassination”, rather than just a murder. A Manchurian Candidate is one who assassinates. With the right "trigger", John Lennon turned out to be the pick from Chapman’s supposedly planned laundry list of targets, and maybe with a little help from US intelligence. Manchrian Candidate theory Author Phil Strongman, proposed that Mark David Chapman was under the influence of CIA mind control techniques, to become a ‘patsy’, a fall guy. Strongman used ‘Catcher In The Rye’ as a possible example of hypnotic programming, “firing” a trigger by using a few simple keywords via a cassette tape message, telex or telegram or even a mere telephone call. :The indicators for Chapman being a Manchurian Candidate: * Chapman was a well travelled man around the world, who ‘mysteriously pitched up in unlikely places for a boy from Georgia’. Chapman visited Beirut at a time when the Lebanese capital was a hive of CIA activity — and was said to be home to one of the agency’s top-secret assassination training camps. Chapman also lived in Hawaii for a number of years, where another supposed CIA camp is stationed. In 1975, there is evidence for Chapman having travelled to Japan, the UK, India, Nepal, Korea, Vietnam and China. * It’s irrelevant if Chapman was a Beatles / Lennon fan. A “Monarch trigger” bypasses sympathy and feelings; likes and dislikes. * Until the weekend before the killing: ‘Chapman, the supposed Lennon “obsessive” and “fan of fans”, did not own one Lennon single, book or album. * There is no evidence that Chapman had 14 hours of tapes of Lennon’s songs in his rucksack on the day of the shooting. According to author Phil Strongman, ‘They have never been photographed or produced for the simple reason that they do not exist.’ * Chapman's planning has been described as "muddled" (Thus, You don’t need a plan, you just need to be psychologically triggered through Mind control). * Chapman had a laundry list of targets, not just Lennon. * It was observed that had a calmness }} after he had fired his weapon five times, hitting Lennon with four shots to the back.Wikipedia, * Chapman pleads guilty, turning down a ‘trial of the century’.—(we got this under wraps, hush-hush, no conspiracy here folks.) References Category:Death Category:US government Category:MKUltra